Gary and Petey, you're mine!
by GamerMouth
Summary: My first fan fiction story. I hope you enjoy it. Its based on Gary and Petey from Bully. They are so cute and I wanted them to be together. 3 I own nothing. All characters belong to RockStar games.


Gary's POV

Gary's sides ached and his lungs burned, he was coming and Gary couldn't hide, he never could. He was getting closer and Gary knew he had no options. He faced his death for the 100th time. The bottle hit his face and erupted into thousands of pieces, embedding shards as it did so. His scar ached and opened again. "Gary", the voice sent chills down his spine. Gary screamed and tried to fight back. "No, get off me, go away", he cried. "Gary, its okay", a new voice answered, a softer one. The voice that made Gary's heart soar and gave him hope. "Wake up, Gary", the voice beckoned. Gary opened his eyes, staring into the Honey eyes of his best friend, secret love, and annoying roommate. He clung to Petey, shaking violently and crying softly. No one ever seen him cry, except for Petey. Petey hugged him close, and for a while they just sat there, Gary's breathing slowed and Petey waited.

Gary stiffened and pushed Petey away, a smirk on his face. "Trying to feel me up femme-boy". Petey smiled slightly, "Whatever, Gary" Petey smirked back. Gary and Petey's nightmare routine they shared for a while now. Gary seldom got nightmares but when he did it was the same one and always the same reaction. He once threatened Petey within an inch of his life if he ever told. But Petey just smiled and said, "its okay, I get nightmares too". Gary sometimes got annoyed with the little twerp, but he just grew on him. Petey plopped back into his own bed, "Goodnight, Gary" he sighed. "Night…femme-boy" Gary smiled.

**Petey's POV**

Petey awoke from his dream by the alarm blaring in his ear, he groaned and cut it off. _Always at the best part_, he thought. He struggled out of bed, and went over to his closet. Tossing on a new pink shirt, and his Bullworth vest. He checked himself in the mirror. He frowned, Gary was right, he really did look like a femme-boy. He hated being made fun of. It was only tolerable when it was Gary doing the picking. But sometimes Gary went too far. He sighed as he looked toward his roommate. He would never admit this to anyone, especially Gary. But Petey had some strange feelings towards him. He really understood Gary, both being social outcasts, friends for 8 years and roommates for the past 5 years. He would even admit to himself that he had a crush on Gary, a huge one. Petey shuddered at the thought of Gary finding out. What if he laughed in his face and rejected him? What if he tortured him mercifully? Or the worst of all ignored him completely? Petey shook the thoughts out of his head, and feigned a small smile.

**Petey's POV 2**

Petey stood pacing outside the new kids door. _Should I go say hi, or just leave him alone. He did look kind of mean. _Petey was a quit, shy kid and didn't talk to hardly anyone but Gary. But he wanted to expand his social circle, this kid was new. He didn't know Pete was the lamest kid in school, not yet. Making up his mind Petey knocked lightly on the new kids' door. "Hi", he stuttered, hearing the fear in his voice he cleared his throat and tried again. "You must be the new kid. I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski." He extended his hand but was only greeted with a scowl.

"Jimmy Hopkins", the new kid sneered, "and don't ask me how I'm doing. I've been here five minutes and people already want me dead. Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly." Petey nodded knowing exactly how the new kid felt. "Yeah, welcome to Bullworth. It's a dump". The new kid sighed, "Great. I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent". A familiar voice from behind sent dread through Petey.

"Yeaahh, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent cause I'm really bad. Give up the tough guy act pal", Gary sneered. Petey looked down shaking his head, Gary was going to ruin this. "Hey, what's your problem man", Jimmy asked. "A.D.D. primarily, but also life, my parents, western civilization, but really honestly, enough about me". Petey went to sit on the bed behind Gary and wait this out. But Gary grabbed him and wheeled him around. "Ah", Gary chuckled darkly, "I see you've met the dorms mascot, ladies and gentleman I give you femme-boy, the girliest boy in school ", he finished with a shove. "Petey, don't you have some imaginary friends to go annoy". Petey blushed in embarrassment, why did Gary have to ruin everything for him.

"Just leave me alone Gary". Gary smiled sarcastically, "Look at you, leave me alone Gary, I'm all self-important now that I finally hit puberty". Gary shook his head, walking toward Jimmy. "What's your problem, I'm just helping the new kid on his way through Bullworth to an inevitable journey to prison". Jimmy slapped Gary's hand away and motioned to the door. 'Look I gotta unpack, would you mind getting outta here". Chuckling darkly Gary led Petey into the hall. Petey was angry, Gary always did stuff like this. "Why did you have to do it Gary", he sighed. "Do what, I was just picking fun at you". Gary smiled smugly, until he noticed Petey's face. "What you thought he'd be friends with you", he chuckled intrigued. Petey blushed, but said nothing. Gary pulled Peteys' arm to make him stop. Petey looked up at Gary, looking in his eyes he saw frustration, and if he wasn't mistaken a little fear. "Let's get one thing straight", Gary threatened, his breath lingering on Petey's face, Petey enjoyed it. "You don't need to bother with anyone else. You got me, and vice-versa, clear"? Petey nodded, hiding a smile. So Gary did care about him. Right?

Gary's POV

Gary finished whispering the plan in Petey's ear, "It's a good idea right". Petey shook his head excitedly, "Yeah, okay, sure, I'll do it". Gary turned at the sound of footsteps entering the room, "Oh, hey man". Jimmy nodded back. "I was just telling Petey my plan to take over the school…." He stopped himself, smiling sinisterly, "I mean our plan to take over the school". Jimmy shook his head confused, "What plan", he asked. "It's sink or swim, my friend, and sometimes, you gotta let the losers drown, don't worry I got it all figured out". "What", Jimmy questioned again. Gary realized he let too much slip and quickly covered his tracks. "What, What, Duh", he smirked, "Man you were right Petey, Jimmy is really dumb". "What Jimmy threatened moving toward Petey. Petey jumped up shaking his head, "No, I-I didn't say that" he sputtered. "Don't lie, Petey", Gary teased. "What'd you say about me dwarf" Jimmy raised his fist walking toward Petey. Gary stopped smiling and stepped in front of Petey. "Just calm, down". He was only messing around, he wasn't going to have anyone else messing with his Petey. He shoved Jimmy lightly with his hand, and glared him down. He heard Petey's voice stutter from behind him. "Gary's lying man" Petey stated. Gary turned around and gave Petey a look. "Don't lie Petey, you know what we do with liars, we kick them in the balls", and his knee connected with Petey's member. Petey went down, coughing heavily. Gary wanted to hug him and apologize, but he couldn't give anyone the wrong idea. He made sure not to hit him hard, though. He tried to take solace in that.

Gary's POV 2

It was nearing Halloween, Gary's favorite holiday, and Gary was shopping for his costume. Scanning the rows and rows, he found nothing, as he turned to leave he spotted it. The perfect outfit. German Nazi. It beamed power and fear. Gary loved it. Now to find a costume for femme-boy. He immediately spotted it in the kids section. Pink and fluffy and oh so Petey. Oh yes, this Halloween will be one to remember.

_Halloween Night_

Gary straightened his hat out in the mirror. He wanted to look good, and he also gave femme-boy time to change into his costume. Petey blushed profusely when he saw the outfit Gary chose for him, saying he wouldn't wear it. After much threatening, bribing and blackmail, Petey agreed. "I look like an idiot" Petey whined from behind Gary. Gary turned to poke fun at Petey, but stopped when he saw him. Petey didn't look like an idiot, not to Gary, The outfit clung to his body, and showed off his curves, the hat lolled sloppily to one side, as Petey blushed profusely. Petey looked so….. _**Sexy**_, Gary thought in his head. Gary felt himself harden and turned away clearing his throat, "You look fine, Petey, let's go". After egging the dorms and setting bags of dog crap on fire, the night was done.

Petey's POV

"That was awesome, did you see his face when he realized he stepped in dog crap" Gary laughed, this was a different laugh, a relaxed one. It was the laugh Gary had before the accident. Petey couldn't help but laugh with him, he missed this Gary. Making their way toward the dorms. They heard approaching footsteps and voices. Petey's eyes widened when he matched the voices to the person. Gary must have known to cause he grabbed Petey and wheeled him around the arch. Gary Signaled for Petey to be quit, but his breathing only grew louder. He was having a panic attack. Gary, realizing what was going on, hugged Petey to his chest and rubbed his head to calm him. Petey inhaled the scent of Gary as he took slow deep breaths. The jocks passed by without noticing them and Petey sighed in relief. Petey felt himself stiffen, when he noticed Gary still had a hold of him. His member suddenly hardened. Petey looked up at Gary blushing madly, silently thanking that it was too dark to see the tinge of red on his face. _Please don't let him notice my…._ Too late. Gary was looking down at Petey, a crooked mischievous smile on his face. He pulled back and they headed into their dorms. Petey struggled out of his costume and into his pajamas. Sighing, he laid into bed, wanting to forget what just happened. But Gary sensing this snickered slightly. "Want to tell me what happened their Petey" Petey shook his head, blushing madly, "I don't…." he trailed off, too embarrassed to speak. Gary smiled that crooked smile Petey loved so well. "You got pretty excited earlier, didn't you Petey". Gary taunted him. "I always suspected you really were a femme-boy, now I know". Petey embarrassed and angry let his mouth run free, "I'm not gay, but you may be, rubbing all over me like that". Gary laughed loudly, "What you're saying you didn't like that, well your pants say different", he said looking down and grinning wickedly. Petey looked down, too, praying what he felt in his pants wasn't what he thought. He was wrong. Gary just laughed some more.

Petey blushed crimson, it was out now, his sexuality, his feelings toward Gary, all of it. Petey felt the tears push behind his eyes, and leaking down his face as he spoke. "Ok…Fine, you got me. I'm gay, you can go tell everyone now", he let out a watery sigh. Gary stopped laughing. Petey didn't look up, he was too embarrassed. The secret he kept for so long was out, straight to Gary. He heard Gary walk over toward him and felt him lift his chin. Petey looked straight into Gary's brown eyes. They didn't show sinisterly, no, they were soft, apologetic, and understanding. "Hey", his voice was soft as he struggled for the words to say, "I'm not telling anybody, friends don't tell other friend's secrets", he smiled. Before Petey could react Gary's lips were on his. They were soft and welcoming, and it sent chills through Petey. A moan escaped Petey, and he felt Gary smile beneath his lips. Gary's tongue traced along Petey's lower lip. Petey opened his mouth welcoming Gary in. Gary tasted of Mint, Chocolate and Gary. All too soon it was over, Petey struggled for breath. Feeling lightheaded. He looked at Gary, blushing profusely. Gary was blushing too. "S-so you like guys, too" Petey asked Gary.

Gary smiled slightly at him. "No", he blushed, "Just you". Petey gaped open mouth at Gary. Did Gary just admit that he liked him. Before he could respond, Gary shrugged it off. Being him again. "Just go to bed, femme-boy. It's late". That was the best night of Petey's life.

Gary's POV

Gary's head swam with annoying questions and fears. _Why did I kiss Petey? What's wrong with me? Is Petey gonna leave me?_ That last question sent dread all through Gary. _No, No_, Gary thought, _Petey isn't going anywhere_. Gary was restless and worried. His mind swam and sleep didn't come easy.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want you near me. I hate you, you're crazy", Petey yelled at Gary. Gary grabbed for his arm, to stop him, to tell him what he longed to tell him. But his hand grabbed only air. Petey was gone. Gary's heart shattered, he can't lose Petey. Not his Petey. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "But, I LOVE YOU". A cold laugh answered his confession. This this time there was no Petey to save him. "Gary, Gary, wake up", the voice beckoned. Gary's eyes flew open and he clung to Petey. Crying harder than he ever had in his whole life. He was terrified. Terrified of losing Petey.

3 weeks later

Petey's POV

Petey sat at his desk, trying uselessly to finish his work. His mind wasn't on English. His mind was on Gary. That night, Petey knew he was in love with Gary. If only he could get Gary to truly confess his feelings for Petey. But he just sighed at the thought. Gary pushed everyone away. Sometimes, even Petey. Petey's lips still tingled from that night. He was determined to love Gary, even if Gary didn't love him back. He was jostled out of his thoughts by the very person he was thinking of. "Sup, Petey", Gary chuckled", "hey, Gary", Petey blushed back. Gary looked down at Petey's desk, a grunt of annoyance tinged his voice. "Forget that", he said pointing toward the homework. "I'm hungry, wanna grab a bite" Gary questioned. Petey thought then nodded his head. "Okay, sure" he smiled. Petey grabbed his jacket and they headed toward the biking garage and Gary grabbed his bike. "Hop on", he motioned. Petey hesitated. Gary sneered, "Don't get any ideas femme-boy, I only have the one bike. I could let you walk if that's what you prefer". Petey sighed and climbed on. "Hold on to me…"Gary started softly then stopped. Sarcasm thickened his voice, "I don't want your clumsy butt falling off, you could make me crash".

Petey didn't mind it. He liked holding unto Gary. Petey inhaled the scent of him the whole way to the pizza parlor. When Gary was locking up his bike, Petey noticed something. His member hardened again. Leaning into Gary caused him to get turned on. Petey blushed, tears at his eyes, he was going to ruin this before it started. Petey quickly undid his Jacket and tied it around him. Maybe Gary wouldn't notice. Gary noticed. Smiling mischievously he asked, "Aren't you cold Petey". Petey was very cold it was nearing the end of fall, and the air was crisp and nippy. But he lied quickly and unconvincingly. "N-no", he said shaking his head. Gary just smirked and raised his hands. "Okay, just wondering….let me hold onto your jacket, then". Gary reached down toward the jacket but Petey pulled away. "No, it's okay, my….legs are a bit cold", he wasn't lying. He was freezing. Gary smiled crookedly again, and Petey hardened more. "Okay", he said pulling open the entrance to the parlor and signaling with his hand. "Femme-boy's first".

Gary's POV

Gary couldn't help but snicker through the whole meal. He knew Petey was up and on, trying to hide it unconvincingly. He looked so cute with his legs crossed and the blush tinged permanently on his face. Gary just had to see how _**cute**_Petey could get before the meal was over.

Gary lifted his foot until he made contact with the booth. He felt his way, hesitating at Petey's member. He let his foot glide gently across Petey's _peter_. Petey jumped nearly out of his seat and yelped, causing his drink to topple to the floor. Gary choked down a laugh at the look on Petey's face. Petey stuttered out a reply. "T-that's a cheap trick". Gary grinned mischievously, looking innocent. "What are you talking about Petey?" To Gary's surprise Petey smiled, a mischievous look etched unto his own face. Petey bent down to the floor, disappearing under the table. Gary's breath caught in his throat and he let out a startled moaning gasp, as he felt Petey's hand rubbing his member. His eyes fluttered closed and he grasped the table. Sounds escaped him as Petey's hand continued stroking him. Just when he thought he would come right there, Petey stopped. Gary gasped for breath as Petey climbed back into the seat, a big grin on his face. Gary smiled back, impressed with Petey for growing some balls and stroking his. They finished their meal in blissful, sensual silence.

Petey's POV

As Gary peddled them toward the fair Petey's mind wandered. _What came over me back at the parlor? Why did I stroke Gary's junk? Did I go too far?_ But one question continued to pester his mind. _Did he enjoy it? _

Gary parked and locked his bike as Petey looked around excitedly, scanning the rides. A snicker from behind told them they weren't alone. Kirby and Damon sneered at them from across the gate. "Look it's the psycho and femme-boy", Damon sneered darkly. Gary twirled around, his eyes darkened and his fists clenched. Gary was the only one that could bother Petey or call him femme-boy. Petey noticed Gary tense and saw his eyes darken, pulled at his arm, trying to drag him away. "Come on Gary, just ignore them". Gary remained rooted to the spot. "You better watch your butt buddies back", Damon sneered. Gary lurched forward ready to knock Damon down. When someone interrupted. "Hey, leave them alone", Petey knew that voice it belonged to Jimmy, Petey sighed in relief. The Jocks were terrified of Jimmy. Damon growled but lowered his head. "Whatever man, let's go Kirby". The jocks walked off and Gary relaxed slightly. "Thanks, Jimmy" Petey smiled. "Yeah….Thanks", Gary shrugged. Despite their near run in, they shook it off and had some fun.

At the fair, they rode rides and played games until they were both really tired. Petey was freezing, but he was still hard, so his jacket remained around his waist. Gary noticing this draped his own jacket around Petey. Petey looked up at Gary a smile on his cold nipped red face. "Thank you", he blushed. Gary smiled. Gary ended the night with buying Petey a stuffed bear from the prize tent. A blushing Petey stuttered out his thanks. Gary shook his head smiling, "that's what guys do, they buy their dates presents". Gary stiffened when he realized what he let slip. Petey seeing his face acted quickly. Not letting this moment with Gary end, he threw his arms around him and kissed him deeply. He poured all his emotions into the kiss, his love for Gary, his fear of losing him, and any other emotions that he felt. Gary pulled Petey close and hugged him to him, sighing into his neck.

Gary''s POV

Lying in bed, Gary went over the nights events in his head. The Pizza, the rides, Petey's kiss. All made him grin from ear to ear. But one event kept playing in his mind. Damon and Kirby. _You better watch your butt buddies back. _Gary knew it was a threat. Threats never bothered him. But this one did. He got too close to Petey, and cared too much. He sighed, closing his eyes. Sleep was hard to come.

More running, always running. His side ached again, and he clutched it. He wondered why he wasn't making those big strides in his head. He looked down and his legs were shorter. Those weren't his legs, they were Petey's. Gary wheeled around. He wasn't being chased by his father. He was being chased by Damon. Damon toward over him/Petey. He screamed, and was jostled awake. Gary clutched at himself. Feeling his face, body, and legs. He was himself again. Petey rolled over in his own bed, sighing slightly. Gary tried to shake away the image in his mind. He didn't sleep anymore that night.

Petey's POV

Gary was avoiding Petey all day. _What was going on? Is he mad at me? Did I do something?_ Petey thought to himself. Petey walked slumped back to his dorm. When he got inside, he saw Gary on the couch. Mustering up all his courage he walked up to him and waved. "Hey". Gary ignored him completely. Petey could feel tears push at his eyes. Angry and hurt he let it go. "What the hell man", he screams at Gary. "What's your problem? Why are you ignoring me"? Gary looked up and sneered at him coldly. "I always ignore you femme-boy". Petey clenched his fists, a calming technique he learned. But it wasn't helping. "Really? You weren't ignoring me last night, or did you forget" Petey's heart ached. Gary shot up and ran into Petey pinning him to the wall. His eyes dark and his smile cruel. "Let's get one thing straight, I was fucking with you, you're mine to fuck with, you little queer and I'll do as I please".

Petey was filled with rage. He had enough. Gary was a cruel bastard. He didn't love Petey. Hell he didn't even like him. He played with him, twisted his emotions, and spit him out. He wanted Gary to hurt like he did. Petey lost all thought as he let his hand fly forward, straight across Gary's face.

_SMACK!_

Petey let it all fly out now, his pain, his love, everything. "So, you were just playing with me. You're a bastard Gary", he said not caring anymore, as he continued yelling in Gary's face. "You made me fall in love with you, and you just used me. You're a fucking psycho. I hate you!"

Petey ran. Ran from everything. His feelings. His anger. Gary. Tears streamed down his face as his last image of Gary, wide eyed and hurt. He didn't care. His whole life was done.

Gary's POV

Gary stood rooted to the spot, his hands clenching at his sides, tears streaming down his face. The slap hurt. But not as bad as what Petey said to him. _You're a fucking psycho. I hate you!_

Gary did it to protect him. To keep Petey away from him. He didn't want him to get hurt, not by those jocks. But he only ended up hurting Petey himself. As long as Petey was safe, he didn't care. He ignored the dying in his chest. Petey did love him, and he loved Petey. But he wasn't good for Petey. He pushed everyone away and got them hurt. Like he did now. _Petey was better off,_ Gary thought, _before he met me._

_Flashback; 8 years ago._

_Gary looked up from his corner of the perch, as everyone started crowding around and yelling at something in the corner. He walked over to see what was up, this scrawny short kid was being pushed repeatedly toward the ground by this big loser. Gary stepped in and pulled the big kid off him. Punching him in the face. Everyone went quit. They all feared Gary, the quit weird kid. Gary just gave them a cold stare and they all broke apart, even the bully left. Gary turned to the smaller kid. Extending a hand as he did so. The smaller kid smiled up at him and let himself be pulled up. "I'm Pete. Pete Kowalski", the kid smiled up at him. Gary stared back "you're short", is all he said. Petey blushed, looking down. "Gary", he smirked. Petey looked up at him, smiling slightly. _

"_I thought you were a girl at first", Gary smirked. _

_Pete frowned. "I am not". _

"_Look like one to me"._

_Pete stared down, tears forming in his eyes._

_Gary sighed, "Hey, I'm just playing". Jeesh, this kid was a wimp._

_Petey smiled slowly, "Okay"._

"_So…" Gary thought for a second, "What do you want to do….femme-boy"_

_Pete frowned up at him._

_Gary smiled, he looks kind of cute, Gary thought._

"_It's your nickname…friends give each other nicknames, duh"._

_Petey's face brightened at the word friend. Gary couldn't help but like the little wimp already. "Come on", Gary said, "Let's do something fun". _

_3 years later_

_Gary clutched at Petey's arm, wincing in pain. "Gary, try and hold still", Petey soothed worry in his voice. Gary could hear the clink of glass as it hit the tin tray. He hated his father, hated his family, and hated everyone. Except Petey. Petey cleaned the cut, and patched it up. "Gary, what happened man" Petey asked worry in his beautiful honey eyes. Gary couldn't speak. He felt the tears push against his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but they poured forward anyway. Petey never saw Gary cry before and it scared him. He did the only thing he knew how. He hugged him and soothed him, singing slightly. Doing what his mother did to him when Petey cried, which was often. _

"_I'll go wherever you will go"….._

_2 years ago_

"_Hey femme-boy", a mean voice snarled behind Gary and Petey. They both turned. Gary clenched his hands, and Petey whimpered. "I could hear you last night, oh Gary, oh Gary", he laughed. Damon. Petey blushed they never had sex. Petey kinda hoped they did, but Gary doesn't like him like that. Gary growled, and stepped forward. Damon laughed and continued, oblivious to Gary's advances. "Gary and Petey, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G" Gary was going to punch him. Petey pulled at his arm. Gary turned, anger radiating from him. But when he saw Petey's face, he sighed and stopped. They walked away. Leaving Damon the victor. "Gary, why did you get so made when Damon said those things? Do you not like me around you?" Gary turned to him, amusement on his face. "No, loser", he sighed, "your my best friend, I love you. I just hate when people pick on you. That's my job. Cause your mine."Petey grinned from ear to ear. Gary said he loved him, and called him his. Petey knew he didn't mean it romantically, like he hoped. But it was a start. _

_End of Flashback_

Petey's POV

Petey's head ached and his mouth was dry. He cried for the past 4 hours. Again. It's been 2 weeks since he slapped Gary and admitted his love for him. But it was useless. Gary hated him. All this time he was just using him. Strung along for eight years thinking he had a best friend, and maybe more. But he was so wrong. Petey struggled up from his spot under the tree. Heading toward the boys dorms. It was late and Petey was drained. Footsteps and snickers from behind told him he wasn't alone. He was grabbed from behind and thrown on the ground, looking into the eyes of Damon West.

"Where's your boyfriend" Damon snarled. Furious with everything, with Gary, with being lied to, and most of all with this big dickhead. "Get off me, dick breath" Petey screamed and kicked Damon in the balls. Petey scrambled to his feet, wheeling around he let his fury fly. He kicked Damon to the ground. Suddenly tackled from behind. Kirby started punching Petey. Petey shielded his face, the blows hitting his arms and making Petey squall.

Suddenly Kirby was thrown off him. Petey looked up, Gary had Kirby on the ground and was hitting him. Damon pulled Gary off his buddy and Punched Gary hard in the stomach. Petey jumped to his feet and flew at Damon, "Get off my Boyfriend", he screamed as he tackled Damon to the ground. The fight only lasted a short time. The prefects pulled everyone away to the head's office and they awaited punishment.

Petey's nose ached as he wiped away the blood with his bunched up napkins. Gary sat beside him, tending to his busted lip. Petey blushed slightly, as he looked toward Gary. As much as he was mad at him he still loved him, and wanted to be sure he was alright. "A-are you okay", Petey asked glancing at Gary. Gary smiled down at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you", he pointed at Petey's nose. "I'm okay", Petey blushed. "So…" Gary chuckled blushing, "I'm your boyfriend"? Petey lowered his head blushing lightly, "I thought so at first, on our date maybe, but then…." Petey trailed off, tears sliding down his face. Gary sighed sadly, "Petey… I didn't mean to hurt you—". "Then why did you, Gary" Petey sighed angrily. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me", Gary frowned. Petey looked at him, frowning slightly, "No one hurt me but you, Gary". Gary could feel tears pushing at his face, "I know, I push everyone away, I didn't mean to push you away, too", and the tears slid down Gary's face. Petey hearing his voice, seeing his face, and knowing how he felt. Forgave him instantly. Petey smiled up at him slightly, "Hey, Gary, it's okay, I forgive you". Gary smiled down at him, Petey inched forward and Gary grabbed his face gently and kissed him tenderly. Petey smiled against Gary's lips.

Gary and Petey's POV

Gary and Petey both got detention. Gary plopped lazily onto his bed, sighing, thankful that detention was over and he could be with Petey. His stomach fluttered anxiously, tonight he was going to tell Petey how he felt and ask him a very important question. He could feel the tiny box pressing against his back pocket. Footsteps outside the door confirmed that it was Petey. Petey came in his expression was worn. But he looked up smiling when he saw Gary. Gary got up and glided over to Petey, greeting him with a kiss to his lips.

Wordlessly he pulled Petey unto the bed. Gary traced his tongue on Petey's bottom lip. Petey whimpered, making Gary smile. Gary traced kisses down Petey's jaw. Pulling at Petey's shirt, tugging it off. Petey grabbed Gary's shirt and pulled it off without any hesitation. Both shirtless, they pressed up against one another. Petey could feel Gary's member rubbing at Petey's own through their jeans, making Petey whimper more. Gary growled softly, breaking their kiss again, to pull off Petey's pants. Gay hastily tried to unbutton Petey's jeans. Petey helped him tug them off, along with his underwear, as Petey went for Gary's jeans as well. Both, now completely naked, they grinded against each other.

Petey moaned into Gary's neck as he kissed along his body. Gary never felt this close to anyone before. He wanted to be with Petey. Share everything with Petey. Gary's thoughts were interrupted when Petey grabbed his erection. Gary moaned loudly, he grabbed Petey's as well. Both stroking the others member, they neared climax. Gary suddenly pulled away. Making Petey sigh and give Gary a worried expression. Gary smiled the crooked smile Petey loved so well and traced kisses al down Petey's stomach, stopping at his erection.

Gary smiled mischievously before planting a kiss on Petey's tip. "Nnnhh, Gary", Petey moaned loudly. Gary replied by licking along Petey's penis. Taking it in his mouth, he slowly sucked at his love's center. Petey's head bashed from side to side on his pillow. Petey could feel he was close, and so could Gary. Taking Gary's erection into his own hands, he stroked it quickly. Wanting to come with Petey.

"Oh my-oh my god, Gary", Petey groaned loudly. Petey quickly pulled out coming unto his stomach. Gary finished seconds later. Both lay spent, sighing contently. "I'm not done with you yet, femme-boy" Gary chuckled as he flipped Petey over. Petey quivered into the pillow. Gary hugged him close. "I'll be gentle", he whispered as he traced kisses along Petey's neck. Gary wanted to give everything to Petey. His whole life revolved around Petey. He loved him so much. Gary could feel the fear leaving him. His father, his pain, his anger and confusion and hatred toward everyone evaporated. There was just Petey. Gary slowly entered Petey's tight little ass. Petey moaned in pain, and pleasure. Gary waited, giving Petey time to ready himself. Petey moaned to Gary, "Make love to me". Gary obliged. With each thrust all of Gary's fears melted away. Petey moaned into the pillow, Petey loved Gary so much. He wanted to give all to Gary. Petey's penis rubbed against the bed as Gary pumped into him. They both came seconds after each other. "I love you Petey", Gary whimpered. Petey smiled, his heart soared. This is what he wanted all his life. "I love you too, Gary". Petey kissed him gently.

Petey's POV

Petey laid next to Gary. His head snuggled into the crook of Gary's neck. Feeling Gary's heart beat match his own. Gary kissed the top of Petey's head, and Petey sighed, sleepily. Petey was in heaven, laid next to the love of his life. He wished this moment wouldn't end. Gary jerked out of bed suddenly. Petey looked up at him, surprised, and slightly anxious. "What's wrong"? Gary smiled up at him as he fished into his pants pocket. "Nothing, almost forgot something". Petey saw Gary pull out a small velvet box, and his heart flew into his stomach. _Gary was proposing! _

Without hesitation Petey screamed, "YES!" making Gary nearly drop the box. He smiled up at Gary. Petey knew he wanted to spend his whole life with him. Gary laughed suddenly, confusion masked Petey's face. "Peter Kowalski, I'm not proposing". Petey's whole face went red. He wanted to die of embarrassment. He tried to cover his face with the sheets, but Gary pulled them away. Naked and mortified, Petey felt tears push at his eyes. Gary grabbed Petey's face and pulled him into a kiss. "You didn't let me finish", Gary smirked to Petey's wide eyed face. "I'm not proposing marriage…yet. I wanted to give you this." Gary opened the box and pulled out a long silver chain, with a small ring on the end. Petey looked at it blushing. "It's beautiful" he breathed.

"You're beautiful" Gary smiled. He dangled the chain under Petey's nose. "It's a promise ring, your mine and no one else's and I want everyone to see it." Petey blushed madly as Gary put it on him. "Thank you, I love you Gary", Petey smiled up at him. Gary caressed his face, "I love you too".


End file.
